


Not Just Yet

by acciowests



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Party, Bisexuality, F/F, Girls Kissing, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciowests/pseuds/acciowests
Summary: Artemis and Zatanna had been together for the longest time, and honestly, forever sounded good.With their best friend's birthday that night, Artemis wished for nothing more than to spend time with her girlfriend instead of going to the silly party. But there was always another time for that, the world just worked in a funny way.





	Not Just Yet

Artemis hated parties. It was that simple. She couldn't count the number of times she had been dragged to those pointless social gatherings, and she could very proudly say that she hated them *almost* more than anything. And even though she had repeated over and over that she would not be going, she now found herself getting ready for yet another stupid birthday party.

Looking into the long vertical mirror, Artemis let out a long sigh as she pulled a simple black dress, that she had found hidden in the back of her messy closet, over her athletic body. One quick glance told her that she absolutely hated it. The girl sat on the bed behind her had been ready at least half an hour ago and there was no way that Artemis was going to delay the two of them any longer. Frowning rather heavily, she attempted to adjust something about the dress that didn't seem right. Perhaps it was the length, maybe the colour wasn't the best for her skin tone - or maybe it was just her, she thought.

"You look great, Artemis" the raven-haired girl beamed, wrapping her arms around the other's waist

Artemis stepped back away from the mirror and sat down onto the bed, allowing the girl's grip to tighten. She rested her hand on top of Zatanna's and allowed herself to just take a minute to breathe.

"You're my girlfriend, you _have_ to say that" Artemis rolled her eyes, leaning back and resting her head against Zatanna's shoulder

The pair had been together for what felt like forever, though, in reality, it had only been three and a half years. Of course, they had liked each other before then but were too stubborn to admit it to one another. Like any other couple, Zatanna and Artemis were far from perfect, but they had each other's trust and love, and that was all that truly mattered to them.

"We're gonna be late" Zatanna whispered, her mouth hovering beside Artemis's ear as she played with her hair, tucking it behind her ear and twirling the ends

And she was right, they _were_ going to be late. A quick check of her watch told Artemis that it was currently ten minutes until the party was supposed to start, and her apartment in star city was pretty far from Wayne Manor - great. Zatanna had stayed over for yet another night yesterday, and Artemis couldn't deny that she loved every minute of it. Even if it meant Zatanna stealing all her clothes, food and the duvet, it didn't matter to her at all - it's not like they did much sleeping when she was here, anyway.

Zatanna slipped off the bed and stood before Artemis, her arm stretched outwards and a smile painted across her wine red lips. With slight hesitance, Artemis accepted Zatanna's hand and pulled herself up, stumbling ever-so-slightly due to the heels she wore. A giggle escaped Zatanna's lips before she then put her spare hand up to Artemis's face, cupping it gently and rubbing her thumb across her cheekbone.

" Aren't we going to be late?" Artemis asked with a smirk as she watched Zatanna's eyes linger over her lips

Zatanna bit down on her lip lightly while removing her hand and nodded, " You're right", she then squeezed Artemis's hand and begun heading towards the door.

A spur of the moment decision caused Artemis to stop and spin Zatanna back towards her. Their lips collided with full and utmost passion and Artemis's arms found themselves wrapped around Zatanna's waist. Zatanna's hands were in the blonde's hair and she smiled into the kiss before pulling away, their foreheads resting gently against one another's.

"If we're late already... may as well be fashionably late, right babe?" Artemis breathed, her chest rising and falling quicker than usual

Zatanna shook her head gently, allowing her hands to fall down and rest on Artemis's shoulders," It's Dick's birthday Arts, we gotta go" she sighed

Artemis knew that Zatanna would respond that way, though she secretly wished they could have a little more time together now, it just felt so right - every moment with her felt right. And once again, she was correct, it _was_ Dick's birthday. Trust good ol' Dick Grayson to be the reason she was no longer making out with her hot girlfriend.

Zatanna pulled away from Artemis's hold completely and grabbed her bag from beside the door. Artemis was in complete awe of her, she looked so incredibly beautiful. Zatanna's naturally blue eyes looked even more bright against the copper that decorated her eyelids. Her outfit was perfect too, a long-sleeved dress with shades of royal blue, gold and classic black detailing, complimented with black fishnet tights and heeled boots. She would put everyone else at the party to shame, she always did. Artemis knew she should have taken a photo of her, after all, her current phone lock and home screen were photos that M'gann had captured almost a year ago. It would be nice to remember tonight for more than Dick's party...

Artemis pulled her classic brown leather jacket on and slipped some change into one of the pockets and her keys in the other, before linking her arm with Zatanna's. The pair left the apartment and began to head towards the car when Artemis realised she had left her phone on her bed.

" I'll meet you in the car" she stated quickly, planting a kiss on Zatanna's cheek and heading back into the apartment.

Artemis swung the bedroom door open and immediately saw her phone resting on the pillow. Walking around the other side of the bed, Artemis picked up her phone and slid it into her pocket, though she didn't move back towards the door. Instead, her eyes locked onto the bottom drawer of her bedside table, itching to open it. Upon impulse she slid it open and reached to the back, her fingers gripped the compact velvet box that was hidden so cleverly behind some charging cables.

Letting out a soft sigh she stood up, still with the box in hand, and popped it open. Inside was the most dazzling sapphire ring she had ever laid eyes on, it was still just as beautiful as when she had brought it a few weeks ago. Not _just_ yet, she smiled to herself.

A few minutes passed and eventually Artemis joined Zatanna in the car. " Got everything?" Zatanna asked with a smile as Artemis buckled herself into the passenger seat (even though it was her car). Artemis simply nodded and turned to face the other girl who had just twisted the key in the ignition and gently pushed down onto the accelerator.

She looked like a goddess in this light, Artemis thought, resting her hand on Zatanna's thigh. Small touches like those were what made their relationship so special. The silly little fact that her heart still skipped a beat when their hands touched or when she said her name, perfect cliche things like that.

Maybe it was going to be a great night after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story that I've published so I hoped you enjoyed it! Comments and feedback are always appreciated! Also, feel free to follow my twitter acciowests.


End file.
